Jonathan Chambers (New Earth)
Real Name: John Chambers Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: president of Quickstart Legal Status: John Chambers was a citizen of the United States of America with no known criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Married at time of death, though was seperated from wife Group Affiliation: Former member of the Justice Society of America; former member of the All Star Squadron; former ally of the Flash and Max Mercury Base of Operations: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Place of Death: Speed Force Known Relatives: Jesse Chambers (daughter) First Appearance: More Fun Comics #71 (September 1941) Final Appearance: Impulse #11, (February 1996) History Originally born in the reality known as Earth-Two, Johnny Chambers was an advanced mathematical student who discovered by using an exotic mathematical formulae, termed as 3x2(9yz)4a that allowed his brain could tap into the fourth dimension and draw an unspecified speed-energy from that locale and directly harness and use it. Inspired by the Flash of Earth-Two, Chambers created a costume for himself and began calling himself Johnny Quick in obvious immitation of his hero. While the formulae did indeed increase Chambers' speed to vastly superhuman levels, Chambers top speed was FAR below that of Jay Garrick's normal speed. As Johnny Quick, Chambers engaged in many adventures against an assortment of villians and open spies udint World War 2 on Earth-Two. It would during this time period that Johnny Quick would be recruited -- some say drafted by the United States government into service as was most everyother known superhero -- in the United States government sponsored superhuman group, the All-Star Squadron. After World War 2 Quick would resume his mostly solo actions and joined the reconstituted Justice Society before it was officially disbanded in the early 1950s due to the United States government committee on UnAmerican Activites that forced all known masked superpowered beings to publically demask and reveal their true selves. Like most of the masked superpowered heroes, Quick refused and went into basically retirement where he would remain for the most part though he would occasionally engage in minor cases during the 1950s and 1960s. Chambers in his original Earth-Two history, he remained single and childless into his early 60s where he returned and engaged in the battles of the Crisis on Infinite Earths in which Earth-Two was destroyed and completely eradicated from ever having existed at all. Despite Chambers' age he was spry enough to engage in the battle at the "Dawn of Time" and like the other heroes survived the destruction and eradication of his original Earth. After the Crisis, Chambers was reformated to have married the World War 2 super-heroine Liberty Belle, with whom Johnny had a daughter named Jesse who would follow in her father's footsteps even temporarily becoming the successor to the Flash. Chambers formulae even slowed down Chambers' biological age so despite being chronologically in his mid to late 60s, he was physically in his early 40s. This age reduction and Chambers' immature attitude and continual desire to remain an active crime fighter would cause marital stress between him and his wife which would routinely lead to periods of estrangement between the two despite the fact that they obviously loved each other deeply and their daughter. Johnny kept engaging in heroic activities such as fighting against the super-villain Savitar. Together with Max Mercury, he defeated Savitar. Eventually, Johnny established Quickstart, a company that made informercials that helped people to get a new start on life and not be held back somewhat reflective of his fast paced life and its continual restarts with his wife and daughter. However, when Professor Zoom was masquerading as Barry Allen, Jay Garrick, the first recognized Flash, called Johnny to help him combat the higher speed and endurance of Zoom. But despite them being still superhuman in speed and endurance, and remarkably fit for men who are all chronologically in their late 70s -- practically all still in their early 40s -- the assembled speedsters were no match for Zoom who defeated them all, even breaking Jay's leg which completely healed good as new later on. Despite being in his later years, Johnny continued to reamin active as a crime fighter even helping Wally West who was the then current recognized Flash, and the other speedsters fight evil. Through it all, Max constantly tried to teach Johnny about the Speed Force that gave all the super-speedsters their speed, but it took a very long time for Johnny to finally accept this notion as Max usually explained the speed force in mystical terms when Johnny wanted to have it explained in specific mathematical terms that he was familar with. FInding Max's teachings too "zen" for him, Chambers usually resisted Max's direct experiences with the speed force relying exclusively on his formulae and its higher dimension energies access. At last, in their final battle with Savitar, Johnny realized that what Max was trying to say made sense and realized that instead of his "higher dimension" and the speed force being two seperate power sources they were basically one and the same and that his accessing it was limited to his conscious demands and permissions. Right after this epiphany, however, Chambers gave his life saving his daughter from Savitar, by overwhelming Savitar with the sheer power of the speed force dimension as he embraced the Speed Force wholly, which in turn consumed Chambers completely and supposedly forever the same as Barry Allen and many other superspeed beings. Characteristics Height: 5'11" Weight: 170 lbs (77 kg) Eyes: blue Hair: blond Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Superspeed. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * Flash (2nd series) #76-79 (May-August, 1993) * Flash #90 (May, 1994) * Flash #96-97 (December, 1994-January, 1995) * Flash #108-110, (December, 1995-February, 1996) * Impulse #10-11, (January-February, 1996) * Zero Hour #3-2 (September, 1994) ---- Category:Speedsters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters